1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a through-silicon via (TSV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging technologies for semiconductor integrated circuits have continuously been developed to satisfy the demand for miniaturization and mounting reliability. As demand for miniaturization and high performance of electronic appliances increases, various techniques for a stacked package have been developed. In order to improve semiconductor device integration, a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device having a plurality of chips stacked in a single package has been developed. Recently, a TSV type semiconductor device has been disclosed in which TSVs are formed to pass through a plurality of stacked chips to provide an electrical connection.
TSVs and through electrodes are formed on the semiconductor chip to transfer electrical signals. In most applications, the semiconductor device has a master chip positioned lowermost and a plurality of slave chips stacked on the master chip. The master chip interfaces with an external controller that controls the plurality of slave chips using the through electrodes. The master chip may transfer address signals for accessing the rows/columns and banks of the slave chips, data signals, various command signals, internal/external power, and so forth, through the through electrodes.
A failure test for each of the slave chips is performed by writing data into a core region having a plurality of memory cells and then reading the written data from the core region. However, the failure test for the master chip is performed by latching data using a latch circuit and then outputting the latched data. In detail, as a write command is applied, a data signal from an external source is stored in the latch circuit of the master chip. Thereafter, as a read command is applied, the data signal stored in the latch circuit is outputted to the exterior through the through electrode. During the read operation, because data is outputted through the through electrode, data is not likely to fully swing due to the capacitance of the through electrode, the low operating voltage, and the high speed operating conditions.